Ring Crew Express
The Ring Crew Express (RCE) is the professional wrestling tag team of Kevin Dunn and Kirby Marcos, better known simply as Dunn and Marcos. They are best known for their work in Ring of Honor but have also wrestled for other promotions, such as Full Impact Pro, Chikara, Buffalo Championship Wrestling, NWA Upstate, and now Next Era Wrestling. They are called the Ring Crew Express because they pay their dues by setting up and taking down the ring for ROH shows. Dunn and Marcos are fans of rock music, using themes from Poison and Twisted Sister, as well as playing air guitar and wearing band T-shirts during their matches. History The Ring Crew Express had their first Ring of Honor match against The Carnage Crew on November 9, 2002 at All-Star Extravaganza. They wrestled many matches but rarely won. Despite this, the Ring Crew Express called themselves the best tag team in ROH. They were involved in many scramble matches featuring the likes of the Carnage Crew, Special K, and the Briscoe Brothers. They even wrestled Samoa Joe in a handicap match. The Ring Crew Express challenged many times for the ROH Tag Team Titles, but never won them. They did however win the respect of The Carnage Crew after a heated feud. Before and after many of ROH's early shows, Loc and DeVito of The Carnage Crew would attack members of the ring crew, including Dunn and Marcos, for no reason. The two teams went on to wrestle each other in a Scramble Cage, which saw the RCE defeat The Carnage Crew. Because of this loss, The Carnage Crew had to stay away from ROH for 90 days. When they came back, the two teams had a series of hardcore matches, ending at Night of the Grudges II in a Weapons Match. After the show while Dunn and Marcos were taking down the ring, Loc came up to them and shook their hands. Dunn and Marcos wrestled for ROH on and off in 2006. At Glory By Honor V Night 1, they made their return and successfully defeated students from the ROH wrestling school. Their return was short lived, as after the match, the Kings of Wrestling came out through the crowd and began a match with the RCE. Though the fans were behind Dunn and Marcos, the odds were against them and Marcos was hit with the Kings' devastating finisher, the KRS TWO. After the match, he had to be helped to the back. In NWA Upstate the duo changed their team name in early 2006 to The Roadies ("I Can't Drive 55" Sammy Dunn & "Diamond" Dave Marcos). On August 26, 2006 The Roadies won NWA Upstate's 3rd Annual Upstate-8 Tag Team Tournament, winning the NWA Tag Team Championship along the way. Although Dunn and Marcos are known as The Roadies in NWA Upstate and its sister fed NWA Empire, they are still known as the Ring Crew Express in several other feds the team appears in. On September 8, 2007 Dunn and Marcos debuted for rival Next Era Wrestling, successfully defeating All Money is Legal. Still the NWA Upstate tag team champions while working for their competition, until September 29. They successfully defended the belts against Cloudy and Brodie Lee. Following the match, they were challenged by Rhythm & Booze. (Rhythm & Booze Member: Frank The Tank won a Battle Royal which stipulated that the winner got a shot at any time any place against any champion). Although RCE lost the titles, they continue to be Upstate mainstays and compete for both companies. They are currently booked for June 7, 2008 in 2cw Squared Circle Wrestling in Syracuse, NY where they will be teaming up with J Freddie to take on Gordy Wallace, "Main Event" Jason Axe, and Max Bauer (Axis of Evil). In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Electric chair drop followed by a senton *'Signature moves' :*''Armbar Guitar'' (Double armbar, with air guitar theatrics) :*Double running big boot :*''Shot Through the Heart'' (Assisted shiranui) :*''Stage Dive'' (Stereo slingshot crossbodies) Championships and accomplishments *'National Wrestling Alliance' :Regional :*NWA Empire Tag Team Championship (1 time) :*NWA Upstate Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'UWA Hardcore Wrestling' :*UWA Hardcore Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:2004 debuts Category:Independent promotions teams and stables Category:Ring of Honor teams and stables